


【KK】原来是魅魔啊01

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊01

 

 

**神将手中的宝石随意抛洒，落入无尽海，形成了我们今日所见之列岛。**

**——《弥生记》创世章1.1-2**

 

 

上述这行字，是每一个吟游诗人、讲故事的老头、研究历史的学者，在提到这个世界起源的时候张口说出的第一句话。

 

也让走南闯北的光一听得耳朵里茧子都不知道有几层了。

 

一个小时以前，在托帕岛北端码头上的一个酒馆里，那个浑身脏兮兮的吟游诗人还想用这句话吸引那些喝得五迷三道的酒鬼来听，好从他们身上骗点钱，奈何酒鬼们早就对这一套免疫了，咒骂着将吟游诗人轰了出去，还泼了他一身麦酒。

 

因为这老头的故事实在太老土了！酒鬼们表示，老子们要听新的！

 

不过光一现在非常后悔，自己为什么没在酒馆里让那个摸着水晶球算命的老太婆给他算一卦，这样他就能知道自己不应该向南走，尤其不应该走进南边这片据说魔兽遍地的森林。

 

也就不会遇到这个该死的男人，还和他稀里糊涂的签订了什么魔法契约。

 

说是契约，其实在双方看来，叫它“诅咒”要更加合适。

 

 

 

 

让我们将时间退回到光一刚刚登上托帕岛的时候。

 

光一从船上跳下来，脚踩在坚实的地面上，结束了为期两天的航行。虽然用魔法阵传送也就是几秒钟的事情，但他还是没有习惯传送时候那种强烈的眩晕感，第一次用就吐了个稀里哗啦，收获鄙夷目光无数。

 

毕竟，身为一个满世界乱窜给钱什么都能干的暗精灵，居然还不习惯魔法阵，这真是太令人匪夷所思了！

 

光一才不管其他人怎么想，再说了，他身体里只有一半的暗精灵血统，也从来没有跟着小队执行过任务。

 

总之，除非有什么十万火急的事，短途旅行他宁可花时间坐船或者走岛间桥，也不愿意去找传送点。

 

而且这条船上的船长是个十分好说话的人，虽然身为人类，却不像那绝大多数一样对暗精灵充满反感，还主动邀请光一和他一起钓鱼。

 

看了他全套的钓鱼装备后，光一表示，用作鱼饵的蚯蚓实在是太恶心了，船长您还是自己享受吧。

 

船长也不恼，太阳快落下的时候钓上来了那么大一条三鳞鱼，这就是所有船员的晚餐了。

 

说是全体船员，也不过就两人——身兼船长、大副、舵手和水手的大野智，以及付钱作为旅客的堂本光一。

 

到达托帕岛之后，相处非常愉快的两个人挥手告别，大野智还告诉光一，这几天他都会在这个码头上，如果还想坐他的船，可以随时来找他。

 

光一应了下来，转身离开。他没看见，风吹起大野智垂在脸颊两侧的头发，露出了他长着鱼鳍的耳垂。

 

花了几个钱在码头的酒馆里打听了一下最近有没有暗精灵小队路过这里，得到了肯定的答案以后，光一又从几个酒鬼那里问出了小队的去向，就一头扎进了托帕岛最大最危险的密林——浊叶之森。

 

浊叶之森中大量生长着十几米高、叶子比光一脸还大上许多的浊叶梧桐，这种树不仅把树冠底下的空间遮蔽得无论白天晚上都昏昏暗暗，还每隔一段时间从叶片中蒸腾出水汽，整片森林就会处在一种云雾缭绕的状态里。

 

无尽海上的诸岛只有信风季和季风季，春秋是信风季，微风少雨；冬夏是季风季，大风多雨。无尽海范围内从来不会下雪，冰雪只存在于海拔很高的高山之上。

 

所以大量生长着浊叶梧桐的浊叶之森终年起雾，再加上森林中昏暗无光，各种魔兽横行，等闲的冒险队都不会选择进入这里活动。

 

如果不是为了寻找母亲的下落，光一也不会钻进这种鬼地方。

 

 

 

 

下午进入树林，光一在里面瞎转悠了好几个小时，也没发现什么暗精灵小队的踪迹，再看看石英表，将近晚上九点了。九点以后是夜行魔兽活跃的时间，继续在树林里行走会变得十分危险，光一决定，就此停下，扎营休息，明天再说。

 

光一可以发誓，他是在听到有水流的声音才放弃扎营去寻找水源的。至于为什么能在五公里之外听见一眼小小泉水发出的声响，当事人拒绝回答这个问题。

 

总之他循着水流的声音找到了这个小泉眼，泉眼旁边的水池小得只能容下两三个人在里面洗澡。

 

现在水池里已经有一个人了，是个长发披在后背上的美人。

 

泉眼附近没有梧桐，毯子般的草地像水池四周延伸，上方露出了一小块天空，主月和伴月互相依偎着镶嵌在这一小块天空之上，把清冷的月光撒向这片草地，这几块石头，这个水池，和美人光裸的后背。

 

也不知是这月色太皎洁，还是这美人皮肤太细腻，光一只觉得自己是看见了最上等的白玉石，让他忍不住伸手摸一下……

 

他也确实这么干了，因为他的碰触，美人轻轻哆嗦了一下，转过了身。

 

光一听见自己“咕咚”吞了口口水。

 

圆润白皙的脸颊，黑曜石一般的瞳仁，浓密的眉毛显得整张脸英气勃勃，不柔美却意外的好看。微卷的长发湿淋淋的披散在脸旁，本来应该很大的眼睛现在微微眯起，目光中透着迷蒙，似乎有泪含在眸子里，眼尾飞起一抹嫣红，三角形的上唇和薄薄的下唇之间张开一条小缝，隐约能看见口中贝壳一样的牙齿和一点点粉红色的舌头。

 

美人喘息着，从鼻子里发出了哼唧声，瞳仁渐渐变了颜色，从沉沉的黑向着妖异的紫过渡，光一不由自主的盯着那双仿佛紫水晶一样的眼睛，慢慢地，一点一点地，全部注意力都被吸了进去。

 

燥热从心底里升起，光一开始出汗，不由自主往下脱着身上的衣服，他似乎看见，美人淹没在水中的下半身，也什么都没有穿。

 

脱光衣服跳下水，光一把美人搂在怀里，他能感觉到，这具身体同样燥热，两个滚烫的上半身贴在一起，美人发出一声喟叹，好像光一的身子解了他的热，虽然光一的温度还要更高一些。

 

混血的暗精灵一手搂着美人的窄腰，一手向下摸去，动作熟练，毫不生涩。

 

不要以为精灵都纯洁无瑕，连做爱也带着清高。大多数白精灵确实是这样，他们有着非常严重的处男处女情结，但还是有一小部分白精灵不在乎这个，虽然两个精灵结为夫妻以后，极少有离婚的案例。

 

而暗精灵对情欲与婚姻的观念跟白精灵完全相反，他们生性自由放荡，过着今朝有酒今朝醉的生活，暗精灵没有忠诚于伴侣的观念，甚至可以说，一个暗精灵小队中每一个人都和其他人上过床，无论男女。

 

光一是个混血，体内有一半白精灵的血统，还有一半暗精灵的基因。给他白精灵血统的父亲本身也不是什么正经之辈，要不然也不会找一个女性暗精灵结合生下他了。

 

成年以后，独自行走在列岛间将近五十年，光一也找过很多个一夜情的对象，总的来说，还是很愉快的。他十分清楚怎么在性事上让对方舒服，所以他将美人拥入怀，自然而然地，下一个动作就是朝着肚脐以下探索。

 

哦，原来美人是个男的。

 

不过没关系，其实跟与女人做爱相比，光一更喜欢男人，因为男人的体力更好，更加持久，也更耐操。不像娇滴滴的姑娘，要了两三次以后就哭哭啼啼的说自己不行了，尽管还没有完全尽兴，光一也只能停下动作，他并不喜欢强迫对方。

 

正好，最近一直在赶路没有停下来休息过，送上门来的佳肴不吃白不吃，况且这个美男子也是独自一人，作为一夜情对象来说，简直再完美不过。

 

光一不再犹豫，攥住男人胯下那个跟自己一样的器官，稍稍撸动两下，就感觉到它变得更硬更大了。

 

对方徒然粗重的呼吸告诉光一，他被弄得很舒服。

 

手继续向后方探去，食指和中指在后穴那里画着圈按摩，从收缩的频率来看，这里已经习惯了承受被别的男性贯穿，轻易就能伸进去的两根手指也更清楚地证明出了这一点。

 

发现了这个秘密以后，光一更加兴奋——看来今晚他可以爽个够了。

 

借着水流的作用，很快就完成了扩张，光一有些迫不及待，将自己那个已经硬起来的器官插进了对方紧紧吸着他手指舍不得让其离开的后穴中。

 

光一才一进入他的身体，对方就发出了一声类似于哭喊的尖叫，并不是因为痛苦，而是因为极致的欢愉。

 

后穴瞬间就绞紧了光一的性器，他扭着腰，将双腿缠上光一的腰，双臂搂紧光一的上半身，声音黏腻的催促着，“快，快一点……”

 

本来还在犹豫，自己的动作要温柔些还是粗鲁些，听到这一声催促，光一当即就下了决心，大力地抽插了起来。

 

刚进入水中的时候，两个人是侧对着池壁的，现在光一抱着他转了个身，变成了光一把对方按在池壁上的姿势。池壁上长着一层厚厚软软的水草，像是上等的兽皮地毯，完全隔绝了石头的冰冷和坚硬。

 

光一双手撑着池壁，对方的整个后背都贴在水草壁上，随着他一下一下的往上顶，两人周围都响起了“哗啦哗啦”的水声。

 

“你叫什么名字？”光一喘着粗气问道。

 

“啊……呃嗯——剛，我叫剛……”对方呻吟着说出了自己的名字。

 

“剛，剛，真是好名字……”不知为何，仅仅是三个音节，念出来却仿佛拥有某种魔力，让光一血脉贲张，他渐渐红了眼睛，更加用力的冲撞着，耸动着，剛的呻吟声越来越大，光一趴在他耳边，说话带出的气息让剛的脖子痒痒的。

 

“我叫光一，曙光的光，一月的一，记住了吗？”

 

“记，记住了，光一，光一……”

 

剛的声音似乎也拥有着魔力，要不然为什么他一念出这同样三个音节的名字，光一就好像被赋予了无穷的力量，可以一直把剛按在这个小水池的池壁上，就这么永永远远地做下去，让这场性爱持续到天荒地老呢？

 

剛已经哆嗦着射在两个人挨得很近的小腹间了，光一却还在卖力抽插，每一次快要达到释放的临界点，他就觉得自己能再坚持一会，再坚持一会，坚持的时间越来越长，每一次的顶弄，都让剛发出一声浪叫，安安静静的水池周围，连声鸟鸣都听不见，只有刚的呻吟回荡在这片空间中。

 

光一无暇顾及异常的周围情况，他已经完完全全沉浸在了性交所带来的欢愉中，一次比一次用力，一次比一次深入，却还是觉得自己可以再用力一点，再深入一些，什么也不用思考，大脑一片空白，本能已经操控了行为，大力抽插让剛的身体也跟着上下起伏。

 

剛那一双半眯起的眼睛，瞳仁已经完全变成了紫水晶一般璀璨的颜色，乌云遮月，他眼眸中却放射出幽幽的紫光。张嘴呻吟的时候，两颗犬齿逐渐变成了尖利的獠牙。光一则双眼发直，大脑中闪过的信号是极致的快乐，他的表情却正好相反，越来越狰狞，越来越可怕。

 

一只手按上刚的脑袋，光一都没有察觉出手掌下的异样——半圆形的脑壳上，长着两个对称的小小突起。

 

因为对方的动作，剛顺势将脸埋在光一的脖颈之间，然后张开嘴，一口咬住了那块连接在脖子和肩膀之间的肌肉上。连疼痛都被忽略了，光一只觉得那里跳动了一下，紧接着，欲望所勾起的燥热被缓解了，身体越来越凉爽，越来越舒畅，他加快了下半身的动作，力量一波一波地向着那个地方涌去……

 

月上中天，又渐渐西沉，双月在夜空中偏移了方向，小水池中的性爱，还在继续。

 

剛的喉结不断上下滚动，双臂搂紧了光一的脖子。

 

光一的脸色越来越白，眼下渐生出青影，一个毛茸茸的东西突然伸进了他的后穴里，毫无规律地乱钻和搅动，很快就戳到了他的敏感点上，同时剛的后穴一阵一阵收缩，前后一起刺激下，光一一声低吼，终于释放了出来。

 

一只手箍紧了剛的腰，一只手按住了他的头，一股股精液打在剛的肠壁上，射精持续了很长时间，最后一次深深地进入以后，剛的嘴巴也离开了光一的脖子，两个流着血的小洞很快就愈合了，光一苍白中泛着青灰的皮肤上，随着伤口的愈合，慢慢浮现出了一个鲜红色的魔法阵，手掌大小，就在原来那两个牙洞的地方。

 

魔法阵中央，是一朵花的形状。如果光一照照镜子，马上就能认出来。

 

那是七瓣合欢花，魔药师可以用这种植物配制出最烈性的春药，误食了它，就会在十分钟愉悦至极的性爱幻觉后七窍流血而死，剧毒无比，并且药石无医。

 

而这个世界上，跟七瓣合欢花有关的魔法阵只有一个，对应着唯一一个魔法契约——“七日之约”。

 

看似浪漫的名称背后是残酷无比的魔法法则：订立契约的两个人每隔七日必须进行交媾，否则两个人都会拥有跟误食七瓣合欢花一样的死法。如果契约的承受者选择杀死契约的发出者，那么对不起，两人还是会一起玩完，反之亦然。

 

已经无人知道这恶毒的像诅咒一样的契约是谁研究出来的了，甚至连契约签订的条件都鲜为人知，也不清楚其破解的方法。

 

全身脱力的光一从剛身上翻了下来，侧趴在水池边上，挡住了那个让人红得渗人的魔法阵，就此人事不省。

 

剛喘着粗气，妖艳的紫色眸子渐渐恢复了本来的颜色，眼神也从迷蒙慢慢过渡到了清明。他似乎是才意识到自己身处何方一样，茫然地看了看四周，很快就发现了身边趴着的那个黑魆魆的影子。

 

这人是谁？！剛悚然一惊，难道我又……

 

甚至都不敢往下想，剛满眼满脸都是恐惧和害怕至极的表情。他飞快地从水池里跳出来，不顾强烈性爱之后酸软的身体，飞快穿好自己脱在水池边堆成一堆的袍子，拿上法杖和其他乱七八糟的东西，头也不回地逃走了。

 

 

 

 

黎明到来，太阳升起，小动物们开始聚集到水池边喝水。

 

一条湿漉漉的舌头不断舔舐着光一的眼睛，终于把他舔醒了。

 

睁开眼睛就看见，一个超大的黑色鼻头，就快要杵到他脸上来了，慢慢逼近的，还有一条粉色黏糊糊的……

 

光一瞬间就清醒了，大叫一声猛地向后退去，那头一直舔他的羊角鹿被吓跑了。有些洁癖的他被恶心到不行，赶紧用池水洗了好几把脸，才觉得自己把脸上的口水都洗干净了。

 

他的动作和大叫也吓跑了本来围在水边的各种生物，虽然衣服和装备被拱的乱七八糟，但好歹还没少什么。

 

也不对，还是少了个什么，剛不见了。

 

是的，光一还记得昨天晚上那场疯狂的性爱，爽上天的感觉甚至让他留恋不已，抛开一切不谈，剛算得上是一个不错的炮友。

 

从水池里爬出来的过程中光一就不再这么想了，他已经察觉到了身体上的不对劲，这种疲劳的感觉，比他上一次为了摆脱追杀亡命千里魔法体力全部透支还要难受。

 

仅仅是不到一整夜的做爱，绝不应该这么疲劳。

 

低头看了一眼池水，糟糕的脸色让他震惊不已，喝下一整瓶七瓣合欢花做成的春药干上七天七夜，也不至于比他的状态还要差劲……

 

左右转了转脸，光一很快就发现了脖子上多出来的那个魔法阵，以及这个魔法阵所代表的契约——

 

七日之约。

 

至此，光一对剛的好感全都变成了欲除之而后快的愤恨，这个天杀的王八蛋是要拖上自己一起自杀吧？先是在他不知情的情况下跟他签订了魔法契约，然后消失得无影无踪。光一不相信这人如此没有常识，不知道落跑七天以后两个人都会变成新鲜的尸体。

 

不管对方是怎么想的，反正光一绝对不想以这种狗血的方式丢掉性命，他还有很重要的事情没有完成，他惜命。

 

咬牙切齿喝下一瓶补充魔法的药剂和一瓶生命药剂，光一穿好衣服，把武器和空间袋都收好，施展出了暗影魔法和侦查魔法。现在的当务之急，是要找到这个“剛”。

 

不知道剛是什么时候离开的，光一在心里暗暗祈祷，最好这个家伙现在还没有离开托帕岛，否则无尽海这么大，岛屿这么多，他该上哪儿找人去？

 

好在很快就发现了刚的踪迹，他似乎是穿过浊叶之森，向着托帕岛的南端去了。如果光一没记错地图的话，南边是几个稀稀落落的小村子，再往南就是托帕岛最大的城邦明尼塞城了。

 

那里也是整个岛上最大的港口明尼塞港的所在地，大型传送魔法阵在这个港口附近的魔法师公会大厅里，远洋大帆船都停靠在这个港口的码头上。

 

从这里离开托帕岛，简直不要太方便。

 

光一全力施展暗影魔法追踪，满心期望尽快堵住对方，因为，呃……问题出在施展追踪魔法的媒介上。

 

暗精灵擅长的追踪魔法分为两种，一种是自己有对方身上的东西，另一种是对方身上有自己的东西。剛没留下任何物品给光一，光一是将自己留在剛身上的东西作为媒介施展魔法的。

 

应该是剛离开的时候匆匆忙忙，而且一直在赶路没有停下来过，他似乎忘了，自己的后穴里还残留着光一的“精华”。

 

那个量大得啊，光一自己想起来都觉得脸红，这得是有多慌乱才能忽略掉这么大的异样感啊？

 

所以光一全速前进，一旦剛反应过味儿来彻底洗个澡，他就没有任何捷径找到这个人了。

 

不过话说回来了，剛他慌什么？

 

把疑问留在心底，光一决定，等找到他的时候一定要问个明白。

 

 

 

 

线索在盖亚村断了。

 

大概是刚终于发现了这件事，把自己的身体给清理干净了，一丁点残余都没留下。

 

从这个清理的彻底程度和他移动的速度来看，剛至少应该是魔法师级别左右的人类。

 

为什么这么笃定刚是人类？

 

因为他没有兽人族的毛耳朵，没有像光一一样的尖耳朵，也没有塞壬一样长着鱼鳍的耳垂，那就是普普通通人类的耳朵。

 

你问剛会不会是德鲁伊？光一觉得，那种稀少到几乎只存在于故事和传说中的玩意儿，他还没那个好运碰到一个。

 

在村子外围看见瑟因斯教堂顶上那个高高的七芒星的时候，他就知道要糟。

 

这是个信奉正统瑟因斯教的村子，也就意味着，村子里的居民百分之百都是人类，而且村民非常排斥和反感暗精灵，白精灵进入这个村子都会被视作下等公民，外貌特征跟暗精灵一模一样的光一进去之后极有可能被群殴。

 

瑟因斯教的教义教导信徒对待同胞要平等博爱，可没有禁止信徒使用暴力。这些石头一样顽固的信徒，把“非我族类，其心必异”当做至高无上的真理在践行。

 

但是剛的踪迹在这里断了，光一不得不硬着头皮进入村子，找那些面善的人打听剛的下落。

 

并没有什么用，最面善的那个都跟光一摆了一张冷脸，一言不发，还有一个人直接把刚从炉膛里清理出的炉灰朝他扬了过来，要不是躲得快，百分之百会被烫伤。

 

光一几乎是逃出了村子。回头看一眼整个盖亚村，村子里最好的房子是瑟因斯教的石头教堂，剩下的都是由茅草和灰泥建成的。到了季风季都不知道这些烂房子会不会塌，光一恶意满满地琢磨着。

 

村口有两条路，分别通往两个不同的村子，反正现在这个情况，往哪走都一样，光一掷了枚硬币，踏上了那条通往该隐村的路。

 

来到一处高地，架着望远镜向村子的方向看去，光一心里一沉。

 

妈的，怎么又是个瑟因斯教的村子。

 

村子中间就是教堂，教堂前有一个不小的广场，这个村子看来比盖亚村要稍微好一点，起码广场上铺了点石板，不像盖亚村，村里所有的路都是土路，房子挤挤挨挨，连块空地都没有。

 

村子里似乎在举行什么活动，广场上聚集了一大群人，有一个被围在中间的……

 

这，这不就是那个“剛”吗！

 

还真是踏破铁鞋无觅处，光一当即收起望远镜，施展起暗影魔法迅速接近村子。不就是个信奉瑟因斯教的小村庄么，能找到人，魔王的老巢光一都敢去闯一闯！

 

该隐村在村子周围放置了隔绝暗影魔法这类黑魔法的魔禁装置，光一没招，只能解除魔法形态，徒步走进村子，收获厌恶与鄙视目光无数，还有人冲他扔垃圾，好在村民还算理智，没直接上前揍他。

 

光一没有理会这些人，其实他都习惯了，所有城邦和聚落里的正经人都不待见暗精灵，没真的提拳头动手，他可以当他们不存在。径直来到广场上，他听见了围在剛身边那些人的说话声。

 

他们叫着，“德鲁伊先生，德鲁伊先生！”声音中充满了崇拜和敬意，这是傲慢的瑟因斯教信徒们唯一认可的、比人类高贵的种族。

 

德鲁伊？我居然上了一个德鲁伊？光一愕然，简直不敢相信自己居然真能碰上一个传说中的种族。

 

不过，不管他是个什么，巨龙也别想就这么溜了，光一十分粗鲁地扒拉开人群，一只手按上了背对着他的剛的肩膀。

 

剛回过头，看见光一，表情像是见了鬼，不经大脑脱口而出的话就让光一想给他一顿好打，“你，你不是死了吗？”

 

你大爷的，还真把我当鬼了啊！

 

“你哪只眼睛看见我死了？！”

 

对方却拒绝相信光一的说法，边后退边大喊，“别过来，别过来，你肯定已经变成亡灵法师的僵尸傀儡了，快滚开！不许靠近我！”

 

光一气得不行，村民们见他们尊敬的德鲁伊先生被这个低劣的暗精灵吓成了这个样子，所有人脸上都浮现出愤怒的神色，他们围过来就要群殴光一。

 

拜这么多年走南闯北四处探险的经验所赐，在这些人要动手之前光一就有所察觉，他一跃而起，踩着村民们的肩膀跳出重围，快跑几步，一把揪住了已经转身要逃走的剛。

 

手抓着剛后腰附近的长袍，光一却捏到了一个奇怪的东西，细细的，还在动来动去。

 

嗯？这是啥？

 

用力一捏，剛就尖叫一声，浑身都僵住了，动都不敢动一下。

 

光一一点都没客气，使劲攥着手里的东西就把剛的长袍扒了下来，德鲁伊先生里面穿着的，是一身贴身的穿山豚皮铠甲，这种皮铠甲轻薄坚韧，灵活度极高，价格也非常贵。

 

不过光一关注的重点不是这个，从剛上衣和裤子的缝隙中，伸出了一条覆盖着暗紫色短绒毛尾巴，尾巴末端有一小段像香蒲草果实一样的膨大部分，同样覆盖着暗紫色的短绒毛。

 

现在尾巴靠近膨大部分的地方被光一抓在手里，从剛现在的状态来看，尾巴是他身上很脆弱的部分，也是他的罩门，要不然他怎么像被定身了一样呢。

 

捏着这根尾巴，光一把剛拽到身前，动作粗鲁地在他的长发间翻来找去，很快就找到了自己要找的东西——

 

一对小小的、圆锥形的、闪着暗紫色金属光芒的犄角。

 

这回轮到光一的话不经大脑脱口而出了，实际上他已经被气懵了，“你他妈的，原来是魅魔啊！”

 

不管不顾的声音回荡在广场上，直到剛使劲踩了他一脚，还抓着剛尾巴的光一才后知后觉地反应过来，周围气氛怪怪的。

 

在剛的暗示下，他环顾一圈，就看见，百十来号村民围在他们四周，光一的一嗓子，让这些人都露出了同样的神情。

 

那是得知被欺骗后，极度的愤怒，以及仿佛看见什么龌龊东西后，极度的恶心。

 

一些人扬起了手中的镰刀和草耙。

 

 

——TBC

 

 

诸岛小百科：

 

NO.1魅魔：神秘，美丽，强大，头上长有一对圆锥形的尖角，有尾巴，尾巴末端像香蒲草的果实，会在性交的时候伸入男性的后面增强快感。魅魔一般发色为黑，尾巴和角的颜色为暗紫色，眼眸像紫水晶的颜色。魅魔会勾引所有种族中的男性进行欢爱，男性欢爱过后即会死去，她们是数量非常稀少的种族，寿命一般在一千年左右。魅魔一般会在九百岁左右同时迷惑好几个男性，跟他们欢爱后怀上孩子，一次一胎。魅魔的所有后代都是女性，母亲会带着孩子直到她们五十岁成年。成年后，孩子吸干母亲的血液获得第一份强大的力量，从此以后，魅魔迷惑的男性越多，她们的魔法就越强大。

 

******——** **摘自《弥生记》众生章** **4.1-1**


End file.
